Highway
, Dream Beach |BGM = yumepo1, bgm6}} The Highway (高速道路, Kōsokudōro) (P=ZONE) is an area accessible by passing in between two poles in the Gray Road or taking the Taxi in Purple World. Features The Highway is an area that has had many changes over time, in recent versions it appears as a large inter-sectioned area as shown on the green roadside map, with a small row of shops and a toilet block at the top of the area, a Taxi stop at the bottom, along with a large amount of parking spaces and various creatures scattered throughout the area that make sounds and react to the Fairy effect. The largest shop is run by a green moustachioed man, and features 2 odd statues and a few boxes, along with a phone that has been disconnected and a red machine that requests a 4-digit passcode. Flapping your wings with the Bug effect will make the boxes in the shop shuffle around. The inside of the toilet block is very normal, and Urotsuki will refuse to enter the men's side unless the Boy effect is equipped. While the boy effect is equipped, Urotsuki can use the bathroom, and wash her hands at the sink. After walking out of the bathroom, if Urotsuki immediately goes back in and walks toward the end of the room, some Eldritch abomination of unspeakable horror a shadow monster will emerge from the stall and slowly try to catch her if she has killed Desu or Onee chan, or the Mysterious maid. Midway down the area to the east of the parking spaces is a small building with a face on its roof, currently blocked by a construction cone. This may be accessible in later releases. There are two long roads leading out to the east at each end of the highway, both leading to different areas. Upper Highway The north half's road to the east leads out to a long highway, with a few interesting things along the way - namely a large aqua-colored tunnel halfway down the highway, where equipping the glasses effect reveals it contains a strange snake-like creature with 2 mouths, laying on the road. Slightly before the tunnel's entrance a meteor can be seen in the sky - passing by this unlocks a Kura Puzzle. Eventually this road leads to a large storage area featuring a series of large buildings and metal fencing, surrounded by a dark forest. A Shadow Bird chaser can be found here, inside the first box of metal fences closest to the highway. Moving down and away from the highway, the metal fences slowly begin to form a small maze, leading down to the shore of the southeast area where a small shed can be found that will take you inside the River Road's complex. In the northwest corner at the start of the fence-area, there is a small fenced path leading back up through the trees to a seemingly dead-end that hides a transition to a different area. Returning back down the path after touching the edge of the fence, Urotsuki will find herself on a long stretch of fenced path, with another area transition at the end of it that leads back to a small building. Inside the small building is a bedroom with a large desk in the center of the room under a bookshelf and a grey bunk-bed to the right. There is also a large poster of a two monsters, on pink, the other blue, that appear to be fighting, to the left of the desk. This room is home to two black-haired npcs who will swap places each time Urotsuki enters the room. The first npc is a girl with long black hair who sits on the chair at left side of the desk. If she is awake, her younger brother will be sleeping in the bottom bunk of their bed. A small purple Clifairy-looking toy can be found on the floor to the left of her, and she will tilt her head downwards if you equip the chainsaw effect. The second npc is a little kid dressed in teal, who can be found sitting on the floor near the desk. If he is awake, his sister will be sleeping in the top bunk of their bed. A blue L-shaped creature can be found to the right of the boy, and he will also tilt his head downwards if you equip the chainsaw effect. There is a 1/6 chance that both of the npcs will be asleep when entering the room. In this version of the room all the lights are off, and the music takes on a lower tone. As of version 104e, chainsawing the monster poster will open up a hole in the wall and if Urotsuki interacts with the shredded poster, she will be taken to a small dark room inside the wall with flashing circle and half-circle floor lights. There will be a pyramid to the lower right of the room, that cannot be accessed. When Urotsuki leaves the dark room and exits the house, upon returning, the poster will now be a smear of pink and blue, which is the blood of the former monster's bodies. Going back to the tunnel from the storage area, a black silhouette of Urotsuki with glowing red eyes, known as "Biker Urotsuki", will speed by. If the biker crashes into Urotsuki, she will wake up on the floor in the middle of the aqua tunnel. Going all the way back to the main highway hub has a chance to take you to the Neon Highway instead. Back at the main part of the highway, down at the bottom of the area is a yellow taxi that will take you to Purple World. Lower Highway The lower road to the east of the taxi stop leads to a dark forested area, with a bright pink sea containing odd creatures, and a Rest area / Pier leading up to the shed from the storage area. This is the current residence of Desu-chan and Onee-chan, Desu-chan being found jumpily wandering the area, and her sister sitting on a bench on the pier. Occasionally Onee-chan may be found standing near her sister, moving quite rarely. Among other things, a floating Uboa-faced yellow star is found in this area. These were present in the original Pokémon World area that this area replaced, along with Desu and Onee-chan. Next to Onee-chan's bench there is a short cylindrical building that houses a large TV screen covered in static with a staring face on its screen. The lower road to the west of the taxi stop leads to an small area with three buildings on the side of the road, covered in flashing neon signs. The last building has a door on it, beside a green sign. Initially the door is locked, but can be opened after interacting with Urotsuki's relative in the Glitch Ending. Inside, the building houses a small cafe area with a few tables and various decorations hanging on the wall, namely a pink tribal mask & some paintings, one of which is a picture of the stereo NPC by the doorway. Further west of the buildings there is a bench and two vending machines, along with a large overgrown tunnel that leads to the Dream Beach. Trivia *The red machine in the convenience store is for debugging the game, and disables & then re-enables various integral game functions. The passcode is 0619. Highway.png|The road highwaynew.png|The shop area Highwayrestroomhide.png|aaaaAAAAああああ storagearea.png|Storage Area Highwayshed.png|Shed to the river road aat.jpg dorm1.jpg|alternative setup 1 dorm2.jpg|into the poster you go Highwaydesuchan.png|Desu Chan in her new area Pink.png|Too much pink, or not enough? Woah.png|What an amazing show. tau.jpg|Some silhouettes chuckling about tvshow1.jpg|watching some tv tvshow2.jpg|is this a re-run of an old classic? tvshow3.jpg|watching some horror movies tvshow4.jpg|some abstract art channel tvshow5.jpg|lets change the channel again tvshow6.jpg|is this some kind of children's show? kalimba II.jpg|another version of a famous show. Clipboard0.jpg|outright creepy. ghost.jpg|just another mutilated ghost dude. Clipboard03.jpg|some traveler? Clipboard04.jpg|ghost bullies, perhaps? Clipboard06.jpg|specters of the chorus room Clipboard07.jpg|cloaked creature (with the best music loop ever) Clipboard08.jpg|mystical creatures (a show not recommended to epileptics) Clipboard09.jpg|congratulations on your bad end... just kidding. Clipboard10.jpg|Urotsuki says no thank you for all of the bad ends. Category:Locations Category:710